Watching and participating in sporting events and games is a popular pastime for many people. However, due to time, space and the number of people needed for most such games, it is not always practical to arrange a full-scale game at any particular time. Moreover, due to the skill and physical conditioning required, plus the potential injuries from many such games, individuals are not always prepared to participate in a full-scale game. As a spin-off from full-scale games, recreational game tables such as for table soccer (sometimes called foosball), air hockey, field hockey or similar games have become popular. Game tables allow the participants to simulate a full-sized game with fewer people, less space and in a protected environment. Such games can, for example, be set up in basements, garages, game rooms, backyards, gyms, party facilities or otherwise and are often played with two or four people.
There have been various approaches to designing and constructing game tables for air hockey, table soccer, field hockey, and similar games, as well as the associated game table accessories. Additionally, often when playing these games, each team's score from point to point is merely remembered by each player along with the time elapsed or remaining as corresponds with the game. Although usually a reliable system, if a player is distracted or the player's concentration is broken, it may lead to the player mis-remembering the score or forgetting a time period. Conversely, if a player is concentrating on the score or time, it may distract the player's attention from the game in progress. In the past, attempts to display the score and time for similar table games have involved bulky and/or complex manual or electric components associated with the table. Such displays frequently take additional game-playing space, physically interfere with the game-playing area and/or are difficult for the players to read. This can distract players and interfere with game play. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of displaying the score, time periods, and/or other information for table games.
The present disclosure addresses these needs, among others.